Blood Pact
Start the quest by speaking to Xenia in the Lumbridge Graveyard. She will appear to recognise you and ask you for help dealing with some Zamorakian cultists that have captured a young wizard, Llona. After agreeing to help her, enter through the catacombs entrance to confront the cultists. When you enter the dungeon, you will find yourself in a large hall with one of the cultists, Kayle, opposite you. As you move forward to attack him, he will attack Xenia with his sling, injuring her. Half of her Life Points seemingly gone, she will ask you to fight on alone and defeat the cultists. Defeat Kayle using any form of combat; Xenia will recommend melee. After defeating him, you may question him about the trio's intentions, and he will explain that he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. At this point, you may choose whether to kill him or spare him his life. It makes no difference which option you choose. Additionally, you may then pick up his Sling that he drops on the floor. If you do not already have a Ranged weapon, pick up the sling that Kayle dropped and proceed to the next chamber. Caitlin, the second cultists, will be waiting across the room from you. You will be forced to use long-ranged attacks against her as you will not be able to get within melee distance of her. She will attack you using Magic attacks, and it is thus recommended to use Ranged to defeat her, Ranged being superior to Magic in the Combat Triangle. After defeating her, operate a winch found in the room to cross to the other side of the room.Players may question Caitlin about the group's intentions as was done with Kayle. Similarly, players will have the choice to kill her or to spare her; it makes no difference which option is chosen. Whichever choice you make, Caitlin will drop her staff, 50 Air runes, and 50 Mind runes. After speaking to Xenia, descend the stairs at the end of Caitlin's room to confront the last member of the trio.Walk south and After speaking to Xenia, descend the stairs at the end of Caitlin's room to confront the last member of the trio.Walk south and try to open the tomb door at the end of the hall. Reese, the final cultist, will be waiting for you behind the doors. After speaking to him for a short while, it will become clear that you cannot dissuade him from his plans, and he will attack you. You may defeat him by using any means of combat, but Xenia recommends using Magic, mainly Air Strike. After defeating Reese, you may further question him about his plans. You will once again have to choose whether or not to spare his life. However, even if you choose to spare Reese, he will commit suicide by drinking from a vial of poison, realizing that his plans had failed. The coffin in the centre of the room will crumble and reveal a set of stairs out of the catacombs. Untie Ilona, and she will relate her story to you back at the surface. After defeating Reese, you will appear outside the Lumbridge Catacombs with Xenia and Ilona, and Xenia will reward you. Congratulations, quest complete!